Desires
by Itachi'slover
Summary: Zoe and her band of friends venture into the wilds of Wyoming for a summer ranch camp. Naruto and friends? Of course. Love drama and suspense. Rating may be changed to M later.


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be the happiest girl in the world… and I would make some liberal adjustments (cough cough) Yaoi!

Welcome to…. I'm not sure what it is, pretty much my dream summer experience. Anyways, the rating might change to M depending if I feel like doing a lemon. There are real people in this fic, but their last names are changed (duh). And there are too many pairings to count.

This fic will have everything from drama to love to suspense. So read on. P.S. - Sasunaru alert!

* * *

ECR Desires

"Holy shit!" cried Zoe. "I can not believe that I hate planes this freaking much!" She turned to her dad and whimpered pathetically. Her dad just looked at her. "Zoe, once you get there you'll love it." The blonde nodded as she moved closer to the plane line.

"Hi." Said a voice. "Are you going to Elk Creek Ranch?" Zoe nodded. This girl could maybe help her get over her fear of airplanes. "My name is Shaina." "I'm Zoe." The two girls sat in silence while they waited for more people. Another girl walked up. She was pretty with freckles and long hair. "I'm Cyrena." The three girls began talking in earnest and didn't even notice the two boys who joined them.

"So Shaina, Zoe, do you know anyone whose gonna be at Elk Creek?" Shaina shook her head, but Zoe gave a slight nod. "All of my good friends from Japan are gonna be there." Cyrena nodded but one of the boys turned around. "Really? I know a lot of those kids! Like Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha and Temari and Gaara no Sabaku? Oh and by the way, I'm Will."

Zoe smiled. "I know them, and more! Also my best friend and partner in crime Heather is going to. She's from North Carolina." "Cool," Will said. "And you'll love the people who are already there. I got some awesome friends."

"Boarding flight 7125 to Minneapolis!" came the voice over the loudspeaker. "Bye dad!" Zoe hugged her dad pulled out her ticket and got in line with her new friends. "Fuck planes."

Once on the plane, the blonde sat down and pulled out her i-pod. "I can't wait to see Naruto again," was her last though before sleep took her.

"Please fasten your seatbelts; we are going to land in 15 minutes." Zoe woke. "Finally, Minneapolis!" Once off the flight, she and her friends found their next gate. Half an hour later, "Flight 642 to Billings is boarding now." Zoe looked over at Shaina and Cyrena and their new friends Lauren, Sus, and Nina. "Another flight," sighed Will from behind them. They all agreed and boarded the plane.

Zoe sighed. She was in the very back of the plane. "Row 19, 20, 21, 22, 23. Finally 24." She sat and was greeted by Will and a young girl named Chloe. The two girls became fast friends and Will was a great ice breaker.

"Fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land in Billings," said the pilot. Zoe and Chloe laughed and talked the whole way down.

They all exited the plane and made their way to the baggage claim. As they walked down the green carpeted stairs, they heard a loud scream. "OMG, ZOE!!!!!!" a blond boy ran towards the group at astonishing speed and everyone scattered but Zoe. The boy flung his arms around her. "Hey Naru, what's up" The blond haired blue eyed boy stepped back and looked down at her. "Naruto, did you grow again?" Naruto smiled. "Uh huh. I'm 6'1" now!"

They hugged again. "Naru, why don't you go meet the rest of my friends?" He leaped forward. "Hai!"

As he moved forward to greet the others, Zoe glided silently into the embrace of a dark haired man. "Itachi…" There was no answer, but she didn't expect one. Her ex-boyfriend was always silent except….you don't want to know. She kissed him lightly and let go, not noticing the jealous glares from two dark haired boys who were watching.

Another dark haired male grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" Zoe laughed. "Well well Sasuke. I see that being with Naruto can really change your mood." Sasuke smirked. "You have no idea." She smirked right back. "I'm gonna want details.

Suddenly, both Zoe and Sasuke were glomped by one hyper-active blond. "I'm so excited that we're all here! Temari and Gaara and Shikamaru and…" Zoe cut him off. "Great Naru, but is that who I think that is?" Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto followed her gaze to the boys conversing with Will and Pat.

"Those are Sasuke and my cousins. The one on the left with the painters shit is Sai, and the one on the right in the Slayer shirt and headphones is Thane, but everyone calls him Faiser. The girl hissed. "Sai…"

"Don't worry!" piped Naruto, "I'll protect you!" She giggled, not a common occurrence, as the other two nodded. "Thanks you guys are the best. And Naru, thanks for getting my luggage." Zoe beckoned for her new found plane friends to join them, and during a very interesting conversation about the acting careers of the Naruto cast, a loud voice rang out in the airport.

"HEYYY Y'ALL!"

And Zoe turned.

"HEATHER!!!!"

* * *

Well, that ends chapter 1, well, actually, it's more of a prologue. And by the way, Elk Creek Ranch is a real place, I've been there. And some of the events that will appear in this fic, actually happened! Yay!

So read and review. And all those who review get COOKIES!!!!! From ITACHI!!!!!!! And NARUTO and SASUKE who are TOGETHER!!!!!!!

So don't be afraid. Step right to press the little purple button at the bottom left of the screen!


End file.
